Clock King
"Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc. That is the sound of time running out for you." History Origin The Clock King aka William Tockman became obsessed with clocks and soon began committing crimes related to classic time motif. The Clock King utilized his skills to create weapons that look like harmless time pieces and vehicles. His wristwatch has a variety of functions including knockout gas spray and activating his get away vehicle, a helicopter. The police classified the Clock King as a third class villain due to his lack of super powers. ''Rise of the Blue Beetle! Batman uncovered Clock King's latest plot to rob the Museum of Clocks. Batman enlisted the aid of Green Arrow. Together, they stormed Clock King's clocktower hideout and were caught. The Clock King bound them to one of his acid death traps and left in haste to rob the Museum of Clocks. Batman and Green Arrow got away and quickly defeated the Clock King and left him to the police for arrest. The would-be theft was taped live on the national news. He is imprisoned at Iron Heights. ''Day of the Dark Knight! Clock King participated in a prison riot at Iron Heights, which ultimately failed, and Clock King and the other prisoners were incarcerated. ''Game Over for Owlman! Clock King later teamed up with Owlman to kill the world's heroes but was defeated. As a result of being caught in Gotham City, Clock King was incarcerated at Blackgate Prison. His giant hourglass death trap was impounded at the legendary Warehouse X. The device was later utilized by Babyface to kill Batman, Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), and Huntress. The trio managed to escape after grabbing one of Batman's sulphuric acid pellets. ''Mayhem of the Music Meister! Clock King returned to crime months later with Gorilla Grodd and Black Manta in a scheme to steal a United Nations communications satellite about to be launched at a military airstrip. They were challenged by Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary only to be hypnotized by the pitch of Music Meister. After Meister launched the satellite and fled the scene, the trio of villains were taken to Iron Heights. ''The Fate of Equinox! Gorilla Grodd and Clock King soon escaped only to be defeated by Red Tornado and Green Arrow. ''Death Race to Oblivion! Green Arrow mentions a time when he and Batman teamed up against Clock King when he attacked a race in Monte Carlo with his Tick Tock Terror. Green Arrow took down the death trap while Batman won the race and defeated Clock King. ''Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! Some time later, Clock King resurfaced in Star City. He and his Minute Men bypassed a simple time lock and stole from the Star City Bank. However, he was challenged by Green Arrow and Aquaman. He was defeated when Aquaman summoned several lobsters to pinch him mercilessly and Green Arrow knocked him out with a boxing glove arrow. ''The Mask of Matches Malone! Months later, Clock King robbed the Museum of Clocks again. However, while leaving the scene, the time piece was then stolen by Matches Malone. ''Crisis 22,300 Miles Above Earth! Clock King later attends the Joker's "celebrity roast", where the villains are roasting Batman alive. However, the villains are distracted by Jeffrey Ross, giving Batman time to escape. Clock King and the other villians are then knocked out by Batman. Powers and Abilities The Clock King has no superpowers. He uses time-themed weapons and gadgets to get the job done. Appearances * ''Rise of the Blue Beetle! * Day of the Dark Knight! * Game Over for Owlman! * Night of the Huntress! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * The Fate of Equinox! * Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! * Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation) * The Mask of Matches Malone! * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! * Mitefall! Trivia Clock King is played by none other than Dee Bradely Baker. The thick accent is a reference and homage to the original Clock King from the 60's Adam West series, as well as to another character that Baker plays, who also has a thick accent. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:Iron Heights Prisoners Category:Males